


Tough Day

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rich Zayn, waiter Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had a really tough day he caught his boyfriend -well ex-boyfriend now- cheating on him, and now he was at work thinking but not thinking at the same time he had seen it coming, Tim wasn’t a boyfriend material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Day

Liam had a really tough day he caught his boyfriend -well ex-boyfriend now- cheating on him, and now he was at work thinking but not thinking at the same time he had seen it coming, Tim wasn’t a boyfriend material. And Liam isn’t mad at him he’s mad at himself for not ending this sooner. The restaurant was really crowded, working for such a high ranked one is really hard it gets really wild with the orders and everything has to be perfect he misses working at Macdonalds *he laughs at himself for thinking that* not so much serving to do pouring wine and all this shit. And the cherry on top if his lovely day was when he slipped and spilled the soup he was on his way to serve on his manager just PERFECT!  
“You stupid piece of shit” he started to yell whisper at him  
“You’re going to fucking pay for this… Now clean this mess” and he shoved him to go to his office. Liam was on the verge of crying. Then a voice softly called “Paul” the manager stopped and turned on his right “Yes Mr.Malik..” He answered nervously  
“What’s the name of that waiter”  
“Uh..it’s Liam and don’t worry sir he’ll be fired after he cleans the mess he had made”  
“Liam?” Mr.Malik called for him he was just about to start cleaning  
Liam lifted his gaze to see Zayn Malik one of the richest men in The UK and god was he beautiful. He walked to his table eyes on the floor so nervous.  
“Paul, Liam will have the rest of the day off”  
“Wh..” Liams head snapped up so quickly in surprise he didn’t know what is happening.  
“Go change Liam and come and join me please.”  
Paul was fuming “alright sir”  
And Liam headed to change to his clothes.  
When he was back he saw Zayn stand up and helped him to his seat  
“Wine?” Zayn asked  
Liam wasn’t believing what is happening!  
“Water will be just fine, Thank you”  
Zayn smiled at him “water it is then”  
They spent the next hour talking and Liam was shocked of how easy to talk to this man and he was surprised they had a lot in common 

"Mr.Malik I.." Zayn interrupted him "Zayn.. Use my name Liam" he smiled at him.  
“Zayn..” Liam said blushing “I wanted to ask you why and sorry if I come off as rude I’m really having a good time..but.. Why am I here?” He tried to look anywhere but at Zayn’s eyes.  
“Well it’s simple..*Liam looked at him* I liked what I saw and I wanted to know you better to see if you’re as sweet as you look” he gave him a smile that was more of a smirk oh he is getting of on making him blush.  
And Liam was speechless “Oh..” Blushing all the way to his neck.

 

**

 

Liam thought his day was crazy, but this.. This is on new level!  Zayn’s cough brought him back from his thoughts  “And wh.. What do you think so far?” Liam said trying to tease Zayn and to sound nonchalant but failed miserably it sounded small and shy. Zayn eyed him while drinking from his glass of wine.  Liam felt thirsty and picked his glass of water to drink. “To sum it up..” Zayn said as he placed his glass on the table “We’re not getting out of this restaurant till we exchanged numbers and with the promise of a second date” Liam choked on his water “Second date?!” Mr.Ma..Zayn wants to date him! .. Wait.. Second date? When was the first! “Yes” Zayn grinned “so what do you say?”  “You sure know how to get what you want” Liam mumbled looking at his lap “Is that a yes then?” Zayn asked “It seems i don’t have a choice” Liam smiled shyly as he rolled his eyes at Zayn Zayn.. He can get used to call him by his name..

 

** 

They said goodbye to each other out of the restaurant, Liam went home with Zayn’s number in his cell and a lingering kiss on the cheek and “I’ll see you soon Leeyum” leaving him wide eyed. the bastard was teasing him. Zayn sent him a message wishing him good night, and this was all just a start they kept texting each other the whole week. Liam’s week at work went weirdly ok. And his asshole of a boss was good to him.  
Before he went to sleep he got a message from Zayn that said “Dinner tomorrow?” He was all for it. they exchanged some more texts  And he slept with a smile on his face.

 

** 

Flowers? He bought him flowers, god. “I brought you these, hope you’ll like them” Zayn said  “Actually I’m allergic to them” Liam lied but the look in Zayn’s face was worth it Liam laughed at him and Zayn had a confused look. “I’m kidding Zayn, thank you” as he took them “They smell lovely”  And Zayn was amused and glad that Liam is getting comfortable enough with him to tease him.  
The date went Great. Zayn was all over Liam making him drink his favorite wine, feeding him from his plate. Liam didn’t get to have all of this. All he got for the last two years was guys who just wanted to fuck him and they didn’t even bother to make an effort to get to him, and honestly he didn’t care. But this is new. He likes it a lot. Not the fancy restaurants, though he wouldn’t mind. but the way Zayn treats him, listens to him. And the fact they share a lot in common adds to it.

 

** 

 

Zayn insisted on taking him home, and when they arrived at his building he saw Zayn stepping out of the car with him and walked him till they were at his door. “Walking me to the door Mr.Malik” Liam teased him as he was unlocking the door trying to hide his nervousness  Liam turned around with a shy smile Zayn had a matching one “I really had fun tonight” Liam said Zayn’s eyes flickering between Liam’s eyes and his lips “yeah..Me too” He stepped forward and crowded him till his back hit the door “Me too Leeyum” Lips brushing his ears a hand on Liam’s hip the other going behind his neck and through Liam’s hair holding it with his fist and Zayn brushed their noses together. Liam couldn’t breathe he closed his eyes waiting for him to kiss him. All Zayn did was planting a peck on his lips and he backed away with a devious grin and a “have a good night sleep,Leeyum” and walked away. Liam’s heart was beating fast, his breathing labored. That was intense. That was unfair. He left him hot and bothered with a peck on the lips. Just a peck in the lips for god sake!

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote when I first saw night changes teaser for Zayn.  
> My tumblr : Ziamsession.tumblr.com


End file.
